


Getting BTS

by Animegirl21



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, Multi, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegirl21/pseuds/Animegirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an orphan with nothing to lose but everything to gain, Kim Jiyoon is a female underground rapper, and her life begins to rapidly change after being discovered under a false name in a rap circuit that doesn't allow girls. Quickly she is offered the chance of a life time, to become a JYPE trainee. She owes it all to one certain Kim Namjoon aka Rap Monster. As her training begins, will she make it to see the stage like she wants to? Along the way she'll gain more than she ever imagined. </p>
<p>((Sorry I suck at summing things up.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting an offer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys this is my first time writing a GOT7 and BTS fic. Please stick with me. I'll do my best to make it a good story.

Chapter 1: 

Kim Jiyoon was proud of herself when she walked off the stage she had just performed on. Even if she was dressed as a boy and trying to get scouted by an entertainment company. 

Everything started on Jiyoon’s fourteenth birthday when she got the chance to attend a BTS concert. She had been watching the concert and felt drawn to the leader Rap Monster. His charisma he had when he rapped and the meaningful lyrics he wrote really struck a chord within Jiyoon. From that point forward, Jiyoon knew what she wanted to do with her life - to become a rapper like Rap Monster. She began rapping on the underground circuit and found she loved the adrenaline rush. But girls weren’t allowed at this underground circuit so she dressed as a boy, altered her voice to sound more boyish and used the name Kim Jihoon. Now at 16 years old Jiyoon was finally going to get her chance.

As Jiyoon went to join the crowd and get a drink, a man in a suit came up to her. Giving her a wide smile, the man held out his hand and introduced himself. “Hi, my name is Park Kangwoo and I work for JYP Entertainment. You’re quite the talented rapper. We’d love it if you’d come and audition for us at our next audition.” Jiyoon was beyond ecstatic. This was what she was hoping for. Keeping a poised expression, Jiyoon smiled. “I’d love to! Thank you very much sir for this opportunity.” 

A little ways away from the two, Min Yoongi sat watching the new rapper exchange information with the entertainment scout. Yoongi aka Suga scoffed. Paying no real attention to the conversation, he didn’t catch anything more than the name Jiyoon and the words “entertainment” and “audition”. He couldn’t believe that someone who barely appeared to rap was able to get an audition so quick. If he was honest with himself, it shook his nerves slightly. What ever company took Jiyoon under their wing would gain a great rapper. Yoongi finished his drink and returned to his two friends at the table near the stage.

On the other side of the stage sat another group of three. The first was significantly shorter than the other two. The one in the middle was just slightly shorter than the one on his left. And the one on the left wore a snap-back that had the word ‘swag’ written on it. The three sat at their table and watched the rappers perform.

Jiyoon was at a table in between the two groups. She sat alone and the rest of the performances including those of the two groups. That night, when the circuit’s club finally closed Jiyoon slowly made her way back towards the orphanage where she still lived in. She decided that she was going to the audition no matter what costs. And so, when she arrived back at the orphanage she went straight to her room and prepared all the arrangements she would need for her audition.


	2. Audition and meeting GOT7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so bare with my guys. I hope those of you who have made it to this chapter have liked the story so far. I am working very hard to finish Chapter 3. I really do hope you stick to this story. I have no idea how long it's going to be and for that I am sorry. But please enjoy and I swear there will be Bangtan interaction soon! <3

Chapter 2:

Tuesday came quicker than Jiyoon had expected. Once she had sent all of the other kids off to school, she rushed to her room and quickly changed before heading to the address on the business card that she was given. As Jiyoon walked to the building she spotted one of the groups of guys from the club. She stopped, frozen in place when the realization hit her. They were idols. Idol rappers that had still gone back to the club to see other underground rappers. Taking in a few deep breaths, she shook off her nerves and entered the building. 

Once inside, Jiyoon felt small and not to mention lost while looking for the audition room. She turned the corner and bumped straight into another person causing her to fall book. Jiyoon looked up from the floor and blinked, realizing that it was GOT7’s Junior who she bumped into.

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Junior. I didn’t mean to...l was just...just looking for the audition room.” 

Junior smiled and shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. I can show you where the audition room is.” Jiyoon smiled widely and took Junior’s hand to pull herself up. “Thanks, that would really be helpful.” Junior just nodded again and started walking down the hall while Jiyoon followed him. 

“So are you the new rapper that JYP was talking about? Jimhoon or something?” Jiyoon laughed and nodded, “It’s Jiyoon but yeah. I’m here to see if I’m actually good enough to rap professionally.” She quickly added, “Not that Jackson, BamBam and Mark aren’t great rappers!! I just mean...” Junior laughed, “Calm down Jiyoon. You’re getting yourself worked up. I know you didn’t mean it like that.” Jiyoon sighed and smiled, “Thanks Junior.” He nodded as he stopped walking. “Well this is the audition room. Looks like you’re the only one auditioning today.” Jiyoon nodded, “Thanks again Junior. Maybe I’ll see you around?” Junior nodded, “That would be nice.” 

At that moment Mark came up and wrapped his arm around Junior’s shoulders. “JB sent me to get you. We do have practice you know.” Junior nodded, “I know Mark-hyung. I was showing Jiyoon where the audition room was.” Mark nodded and smiled at Jiyoon before leaving and taking Junior with him. 

Jiyoon took a deep breath and smiled as she walked into the audition room. Even though she was auditioning for JYP Entertainment, she was going to perform “Bulletproof Part Two” by BTS. Kangwoo, the scout who had offered her the audition smiled, “Whenever you’re ready Jihoon.” Jiyoon nodded and looked towards the ground, calming herself until the music started. Once the music began, her head snapped up and she began dancing the choreography of the song. It wasn’t overly impressive until it came to the rap. The rap began and she stood still for a second before starting to move around again. Without stumbling over her words at the speed of the song, she rapped along to the verses with ease.

The song ended and Jiyoon stood there breathing in and out trying to regain her breath. The panel watching her audition smiled and all nodded to each other. Kangwoo gave Jiyoon an encouraging smile, “Just one moment please Jihoon, we recorded your audition and we’d like for our director to come and see it.” Jiyoon nodded and stood there waiting. A few minutes later, Park Jinyoung himself walked in and sat down, surprising Jiyoon. Moments later after watching Jiyoon’s audition and the man was smiling like crazy. JYP turned to Jiyoon. “You’re really good kid. I think there are a few things that could be worked on, but overall...I like you. Follow me back to my office and we can talk about your trainee contract” It was an understatement to say Jiyoon was ecstatic. Jiyoon smiled and nodded profusely, “Yes, of course! thank you very much sir!” She placed the microphone she had been given back on the table and followed JYP out the audition room.   
‘  
As they walked back to his office they passed GOT7 coming out of their practice room. Mark and Junior smiled at Jiyoon before smiling at each other. Mark leaned over to him and whispered, “Told ya she would make it.” Jackson and BamBam blinked in curiosity before BamBam spoke. “Mark-hyung, haven’t we seen them somewhere before?” Jackson and Mark blinked again. “Yeah..but where...?” JYP ignored the boys and so Jiyoon followed his lead.

Once they were in JYP’s office Jiyoon took a seat across from JYP. Jiyoon smiled again, “Again, thank you so much sir! It’s a huge honor to sign with a company that has one of my favorite groups.” JYP smiled, “It’s not a problem Jihoon. If anything, I should be thanking you. Your talent for rapping is great. And the feeling you give off is something I look for in all my trainees.” 

At the end of the meeting, JYP gathered up the papers that highlighted the rules and regulations of the company trainee policy and handed them over to Jiyoon. “I’ll have my secretary send you all the necessary paperwork that you will need to sign. Be sure to read over all these documents. Do you have any other questions, Jihoon?” JYP asked. At the mention of her “name”, Jiyoon began to nervously twiddle her fingers. 

Jiyoon looked at the floor before looking at JYP. “I….My name is Jiyoon not Jihoon,” Jiyoon began, “I dressed as a guy because the underground rapping circuit that I was scouted at didn’t allow for female rappers.” JYP frowned at this sudden revelation, “Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Jiyoon answered truthfully, “It’s not that I didn’t want to...I was just afraid you’d turn me away.” JYP sighed but gave Jiyoon a caring smile, “You need not to worry about that. You’ll still going to train with us.”

A half hour later and Jiyoon was standing outside of a rehearsal studio. JYP told her that she would just watch and train with GOT7 as mentors for now. Jiyoon of course was really excited. Slowly, she reached her hand up and knocked on the door. 

Inside the studio the music shut off and footsteps thudded towards the door. The door opened and there stood JB, Mark, Junior, Jackson, Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom. They all just stood there staring at her. Jiyoon’s face slowly began to heat up. She quickly introduced herself to feel less awkward. “Hello it’s nice to meet you all! I’m Kim Jiyoon and I look forward to working with you all.” They all smiled and introduced themselves together. JaeBum gestured her inside the studio, “Well come on Jiyoon, we have practicing to do.” Jiyoon nodded and followed the boys into the studio. Once inside Jiyoon looked at them, “So JaeBum-oppa! What are we doing today?” 

After practice GOT7 looked around the practice room and smiled. Mark and Junior smiled at Jiyoon. Junior walked over to Jiyoon, “You ready to go home Jiyoon?” Jiyoon shook her head, “N-No sorry oppa..I have to go get my stuff.” Mark just smiled, “Would you like some help?” Jiyoon quickly shook her head, “No, no it’s fine oppas really….Manager-oppa and I can get everything. I don’t have a lot.” Mark and Junior nodded understandingly. “Alright. We’ll see you back at the dorms then.” Jiyoon gave the boys a short wave goodbye.

When they arrived at the orphanage Jiyoon ran up to her room and packed everything in her suitcase before she went back down to the manager. Once she was back in the van the manager drove to the dorm. Jiyoon held her suitcase and entered her dorm. She put down her suit case and then followed their manager to GOT7’s dorm. Their Manager smiled, “Boys!! Come here!!” Jackson appeared out of the kitchen with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. BamBam appeared from the bathroom with no make up on. Yugyeom appeared from the other side of the couch smiling. Mark and Junior both appeared from one of the other rooms, while JaeBum and Youngjae appeared from their room. Manager smiled more, “So Jiyoon is moving into the dorm down the hall. You all are welcome to visit each other. Until JYP-pdnim can find others to put Jiyoon with she will be a background dancer for you guys. Please take care of her.” GOT7 smiled and nodded as their manager left the dorms. 

JaeBum smiled at Jiyoon. “Well come on I’ll show you the living room. We were just getting ready to eat.” Jiyoon nodded and followed JaeBum to the living room. He then smiled at her, “Don’t be nervous about anything. We won’t let anything happen to you.” Jiyoon nodded again and smiled, “Thank you JB-oppa.” JB nodded. 

JB smiled and then called everyone to the living room. Jiyoon looked around and took a deep breath before she introduced herself again, “Hello. I’m Kim Jiyoon, I am aspiring to be a rapper, I wish to become closer to a fellow rapper. My singing isn’t the greatest but I do dance well. Please take good care of me.” She then sat down trading places with JaeBum. JaeBum smiled, “Hi my name is Im JaeBum, but you can call me JB. I’m the leader of the group though I’m not the oldest. If you need anything just let me know.” JB and Junior then switched seats, “I’m Park Jinyoung, but call me Junior. JB and I used to be a duo called JJ Project, we are more than happy to help out.” Junior and Mark then switched seats, “I’m Tuan Yi En but my English name is Mark, I’m the oldest even though I don’t act like it. I’m from LA in America.” Mark and Jackson then traded spots. “I’m Wang Jia Er, but my English name is Jackson. I’m from Hong Kong and was on the national junior fencing team.” Jackson and Youngjae then switched seats, “I’m Choi Youngjae, I trained for seven months before debuting. And I like to play the piano.” Youngjae and BamBam then switched seats, “I’m Kunpimook Bhuwakul but everyone calls me BamBam. I’m part of the maknae line. I’m from Thailand.” BamBam and Yugyeom then traded seats, “I’m Kim Yugyeom. I’m the maknae and I really like to dance.” Jiyoon nodded and smiled, “It’s nice to meet you all.” 

JaeBum stood and smiled, “Alright now what do we have for dinner because we need to eat.” The group looked around and shrugged, before Jiyoon spoke up, “I’m not really sure what you have, but I could always cook something..” The rest of the group nodded and smiled. Junior then went up to Jiyoon and grabbed her hand, “Come on Jiyoon, you and I will make the rest of the group dinner.”


	3. Three months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a long chapter.

Chapter 3: *Time Skip to 3 months later* 

Jiyoon woke up to JB’s notification tone going off on her phone. Even though they lived down the hall and he didn’t have to, JB still made sure to text her to wake up everyday. Slowly she dragged herself out of bed. Jiyoon then got dressed and brushed her hair before going to GOT7’s dorm and knocking on the door. Junior opened the door and smiled at her, “Good morning Jiyoon.” She smiled back at him, “Good morning Junior-oppa.” He then moved aside and let her into the dorm. Jiyoon walked in and went straight to the kitchen to start cooking. It had become a habit for her and Junior to cook for the others. She didn’t have to cook for one or eat alone and the members of GOT7 didn’t mind making space for one more. 

When they got done cooking and Youngjae, BamBam, and Yugyeom had still to appear from their rooms Jiyoon frowned, “JB-oppa, Mark-oppa, Jackson-oppa….can you guys go wake up Youngjae-oppa, BamBam-oppa and Yugyeom-oppa?...They should be up by now. Unless BamBam-oppa is taking his time in the bathroom again..” The trio nodded and smiled as they went to wake the three younger ones. Jiyoon and Junior then began to set the table for breakfast. 

Once that was done they sat at the table and waited for the rest of the group. JB, Mark and Jackson all returned to the table smiling. A few minutes later disgruntled looking Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom appeared at the table. At the sight of the food the younger ones quickly woke up and muttered quick good mornings. Once everyone was seated, they all began to eat. Jiyoon smiled at Yugyeom from her seat across from him. Over the past three months she had developed a crush on the young star. Yugyeom however didn’t notice and began speaking to JB, “JB-hyung? Are we doing anything today?..” JB blinked, “Yah! Yugyeom-ah! Did you forget we have that awards show tonight?” Yugyeom blinked at JB’s sudden raising voice, “Sorry hyung...I’m still half asleep…” Jiyoon smiled, “I wish you guys the best of luck...I’ll be cheering for you.” The whole group smiled and said thank yous. 

After they had finished eating it was decided that it was Mark and Jackson’s turn to do the dishes. So the two went off to do just that. The others lazily gathered in the living room to relax before the award show. 

Jiyoon smiled at BamBam, “BamBam-oppa?!” BamBam smiled at her, “Yeah Jiyoon?” She grinned like crazy, “Oppa teach me how to speak Thai? Please?!” BamBam nodded and smiled, “Sure.” That is how Mark and Jackson found the group when they finished the dishes. JB was only half paying attention, Junior was trying and not doing very well, Youngjae couldn’t quit laughing and Yugyeom seemed more into just watching than actually trying. However Jiyoon was trying her best to learn everything that she could from BamBam. BamBam thought that it was cute. 

As Jackson watched the scene before him an idea popped up in his head, “Yah, BamBam why don’t you teach her Seventh Heaven? Since she wants to be a rapper.” BamBam smiled, “That’s a great idea hyung!” Jiyoon grinned, “Oppa, really? That’d be awesome!” BamBam nodded and smiled as he rapped Seventh Heaven for Jiyoon once. 

The day worn on and the group took turns trying to rap in Thai. Jiyoon was slowly catching on and that made BamBam feel proud. Eventually though JB had to be the bearer of bad news, “Okay guys, we need to get ready for the show. Jiyoon you should go back to your dorm and do what you need to do. Maybe even call Manager-hyung to see if anyone can stay with you while we’re at the awards show.” Jiyoon nodded, “Okay. Good luck you guys. I’ll be rooting for you from here. When you come back I’ll be waiting outside my door to welcome you back.” JB smiled, “That isn’t need Jiyoon...You have vocal training in the morning don’t you?” 

Jiyoon huffed, “I do but so….Youngjae-oppa’s been a great teacher…..Besides I get looked at funny for the songs I sing…” She would never admit it but her playlist was still almost purely Bangtan, she did however have a few GOT7 songs on her playlist. Junior sighed in JB’s place, “Jiyoon-ah….You can always come see us tomorrow in our practice studio. But you have to pratice to chase your dreams.” Jiyoon nodded, “Okay oppa.” She then hugged each member saying bye before she went back to her dorm. 

When GOT7 returned to the dorms Jiyoon was firmly asleep in her dorm. They were happy that she had taken their advice. The group entered their dorm and went to the rooms to sleep.


	4. Bad Training day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 2 chapters in 1 day! I hope you guys really like it. <3

Chapter 4:   
Jiyoon woke up and cooked at her own place that morning before leaving food outside the door of GOT7’s dorm with a note to reheat the food. She then left to go do her training. The day seemed to be going fairly well, until the vocal teacher became very mad at her. 

Jiyoon didn’t understand what she had done to make the teacher so mad. He asked her to sing and so she picked GOT7’s Playground. The teacher looked very unhappy as she struggled with some parts, but every time Youngjae’s part came up she sang it perfectly. The teacher’s face became red and he lost control of his emotions. It shook Jiyoon to her core, she didn’t think that the teacher would actually yell at her. When lunch time came she left the area of the other trainees as soon as she could. 

GOT7 had ate the breakfast that she made for them, and then went about with the morning schedule they had. However when they returned around lunch time they had planned on calling to check in on Jiyoon, not to find her crying in front of their door with her knees pulled up to her chest.

The first to react was Junior, of course, he quickly made his way to kneel beside her. Quietly he asked her a simple question, “What’s wrong?” Jiyoon couldn’t say anything but cry and manage a broken ‘vocal teacher’. The other members looked like they wanted to help but didn’t know how. 

JaeBum reacted next gently picking Jiyoon up off the floor and passing the keys to Junior who quickly unlocked their dorm so that they could go inside instead of creating a scene in the hall. Once everyone was inside Jiyoon only proceeded to break down further and mutter ‘sorry’ over and over. 

Yugyeom being the closest with Jiyoon wrapped her in his arms trying to make her feel better while Junior made them tea. After a bit of tea and time to actually calm down she let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry for causing problems.” 

JaeBum frowned, “Jiyoon, what’s wrong?...You know you can tell us.” Junior sat on the other side of Jiyoon his hand drawing small circles on the back of her hand. Jiyoon took another deep breath and looked at them. “The vocal teacher yelled at me this morning….He…..He told me I had no right to be here…” Her voice began to tremble as she looked at the floor. 

Youngjae frowned, “But why? I’ve been helping you with your vocals you’ve improved greatly Jiyoon.” Jiyoon shook her head, “I made the mistake of trying to singing Playground….I still struggle to match a bunch of the parts….I mostly match with Youngjae-oppa’s part...He told me that if I thought this was a joke I should just leave….A-And that I didn’t deserve to get to work with you guys.” 

Yugyeom couldn’t quite explain what overcame him but he released his grip on Jiyoon and stood abruptly with his hands in fists at his side and made a beeline for the door. Jackson and Mark stood in his way though. “Yugyeom, don’t. We all want to step in and help but the best way to help her is to help her get better with her vocals so she can prove him wrong.” Mark let out a breath of relief as Jackson’s words seemed to work on the younger. Yugyeom then returned to his spot on the couch. 

Jiyoon blinked, “I have to go soon….I still have to make through dance practice and rap practice….This time I’m gonna do better, I promise Oppas. Just watch. I’ll master your songs.” By the end of her sentence there was a fire in her eyes and it made the boys smile to see her bouncing back so quick. With that Jiyoon said good-bye and rushed back to the trainee area to train some more. 

Once Jiyoon was gone though JaeBum and the others looked at Yugyeom who now felt like he was cornered. Junior spoke first, “Yugyeom, what was that about earlier?..” Jackson nodded, “Yeah man I’ve never seen you get worked up that fast.” Yugyeom shook his head, “I...I don’t know hyungs...Just the thought of the vocal teacher yelling at her, when he doesn’t even see how hard she really has been working…” His voice dropped off, they didn’t need to know about the countless sleepless nights Jiyoon had staying to work on her vocals and then coming home in the wee hours of the morning. They didn’t need to know that both he and Youngjae would take turns staying up until she texted one of them saying she was home, especially when all the other trainees would return without her. 

Youngjae made eye contact with Yugyeom as the younger pleaded for Jiyoon’s practice habits to not be shared by using his eyes. Youngjae simply gave a small nod. “I think we should go over to the practice area and watch. We haven’t done that in a while and Jiyoon might feel better if we’re there.” The others seemed to agree to the idea. Yugyeom then had a better one. “What if JaeBum-hyung, Junior-hyung, and I watch her do dance practice and then rest of you watch her rap? I know she’s been working really hard to memorize our music. Especially Jackson-hyung’s rapping. I think it would be good for her to get to show it.” The others all nodded. JaeBum smiled, “It will also make it less obvious that we’re all there for the same person. Now come on before we miss her practice.” 

When GOT7 arrived to the practice rooms almost all of the trainees moved out of their way. There were those who asked for autographs and advice and the group gave the trainees what they wanted. Once they were at the doors they split into their two groups and entered the rooms.

In the dance room all the trainees were still stretching and warming up. Most were in pairs or groups, but after that morning Jiyoon seemed to be left on her own. She had headphones in and was going over the dance moves lightly. JaeBum’s eyes almost went out of his head when he noticed the moves she was doing. He quickly leaned over to the other two, “Is she nuts? It took us four months to learn all of that dance she’s had this assignment for a week.” Yugyeom looked indifferent while Junior’s eyes widened, “She’s gotta be.” 

Jiyoon’s brain ran at 100 miles an hour as she ran over the dance for ‘A’. She had seen the trio enter the room. Jiyoon had stopped temporarily, but she couldn’t let them get in her head. Not now when she had already made a mistake earlier in the day. 

Jiyoon was one of the few trainees who refused to sit while the others were dancing. She didn’t want her muscles to stiffen up. At first glance someone would think that she was bopping her head to the beat of whatever song was playing. Her phone and headphones long discarded into the bag by JaeBum, Junior and Yugyeom. However upon looking closer you would see that her head was bopping to an ‘imaginary’ tune. 

Eventually Jiyoon’s turn came and she went to the middle of the dance floor. She was wearing a snap-back now and her head was down towards the ground. When the music started her head popped up and she began doing the dance and lip-syncing to every part that came on. Her dance was good, though she was off in a few spots. She even managed to pull off JaeBum’s bboy moves, which earned an impressed look from the teacher. Then came the end part where Jackson and Mark would do a flip. Yugyeom held his breath as he watched her but noted that instead she decided to forego that and just pose cutely.

The dance teacher blinked at her a couple of times, “Ummm….Thank you Jiyoon….I didn’t know you had experience doing GOT7’s songs.” Jiyoon looked over to the trio in the back of the room and her face flushed, “N-Not really…...I just try really hard…” The teacher just nodded and smiled, “That’s all Jiyoon, you can take your seat again.” She nodded quickly moved to stand by JaeBum, Junior and Yugyeom. A few more people and the teacher announced that the practice was over. 

Jiyoon smiled, happy that the teacher let them out early. The other trainees began to pack up their things and leave the room to go get food. Soon it was just Jiyoon and the three boys left in the room. Yugyeom was the first to speak up smiling brightly, “That was really good Jiyoon! I didn’t know you even knew that one!” She smiled and nodded. JaeBum smiled at her, “I’m really honored to find out that we’ve finally made it on your song list.” Jiyoon just smiled a bit bigger. Junior smiled and ruffled her hair, “Good job Jiyoon-ah. Keep it up and you’ll be on your way in no time. But drink some water and eat your granola bar, you have your rapping session next.” Jiyoon giggled and smiled, “Yes Junior-oppa….You’re such a mom.” None the less she reached into her bag for her water and food doing as she was told. 

She slung her bag over her shoulder and shoved half the granola bar in her mouth as she walked out the door to her next practice room. Before she entered she turned and waved by to the three who were behind her. When she walked into the room she nearly spit out her water. She didn’t expect the rest of GOT7 to be sitting in the room watching the last of the male rappers. 

Silently she made her way over where the were and set her bag down sitting to right of Jackson. He only smirked at her quickly before turning his attention back to the boy who was rapping. The boy finished and the teacher dismissed them. The teacher then walked over to Jiyoon and huffed, “You know you’re supposed to wait until I let you in.” Jiyoon blushed, “S-Sorry….I got so caught up in thinking about what I was doing for the assessment that I forgot.” The teacher nodded and went to open the door for the others. 

Again Jiyoon was one of the last to go. This time she knew it wouldn’t get in her head. She picked ‘Just Right’ from GOT7. As the song began she looked right at the GOT7 members the whole time. Her body did the dance as she held the mic, something they weren’t really required to do. Nor did she actually have to do the singing, but she did it all anyway. She was watching trying to see if the boys would give her any gage as to how she was doing. To her luck though it was useless. 

When she finished everyone clapped and she returned to her seat next to Jackson, who in the only silent form of affection he could think of swapped snap-backs with her. She was now wearing his snap-back that read ‘WANG’ on it with a few of the studs missing, while he now wore the plain black snap-back. Jiyoon couldn’t help but grin. Once everyone was finished and the practice was done, Jiyoon once more hung back till everyone else left. 

At that point she walked out with GOT7 and to their practice room. Once they entered the room everyone started bombarding her with questions and compliments. Jiyoon’s face flushed badly. Finally JaeBum got everyone to back off. Jiyoon then grinned at Jackson, “Thank you Jackson-oppa.” Jackson just grinned brightly, leaving the others confused until they noticed that Jackson wasn’t wearing his ‘WANG’ snapback and Jiyoon was. 

This quickly prompted Yugyeom and Junior to ask if anyone had recorded Jiyoon rapping. Mark of course smiled and nodded, “Of course, do you really think Bam and I wouldn’t?” He then pulled out his phone and hit the play button on the video. After that video was over the others smiled. JaeBum nodded, “Now I get it.” Mark in return asked if they had a video of Jiyoon’s dance. Junior smiled and nodded, pulling out his phone before hitting the play button. Jiyoon couldn’t help but blush even more when they freaked out over how well she did and cute she was even when she messed up. 

A few minutes after that and GOT7’s dance instructor showed up and kindly asked Jiyoon to return to her dorm. Jiyoon nodded and turned to the boys with a smile on her face. “Good luck! I’ll see you guys later! GOT7-oppas fighting!” She then bowed and picked up her bag before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting BTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it has taken me so long to get back to writing this!! I got stumped for a while, but now I'm back! Hopefully this still turns out well and you all still enjoy it. <3 ~ Animegirl21

*Time skip 2 years* 

Jiyoon woke up and began doing her normal routine. In the two years since she'd joined the company her singing, dancing and rapping had greatly improved. When the company had been unable to find a group to put her in, they were finally going to let her debut as a solo artist. This morning after finishing her normal routine she began to stress out a bit more than normal. Today was her first fan signing and none of GOT7 was going to be able to go with her as they had their own schedule. Panicking on what to wear to look presentable to the public she did the only thing she could think of and called BamBam and Yugyeom. Jiyoon still lived in the same tiny one bedroom dorm, it just now had better furniture in it. Yugyeom and BamBam arrived at her door a few minutes later, when she let them in BamBam grabbed her by the arm and sat her down on the couch and took over doing her make-up. Meanwhile Yugyeom set out to find clothes for her to wear. The boys had noticed that she liked wearing darker colors, which fit her. So Yugyeom pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, gold and black shoes, and gold and red shirt for her to wear. After BamBam had finished with her make-up they waited in the livingroom for her to get dressed. When Jiyoon came back out they smiled at her, BamBam just nodded in approval and Yugyeom smiled, "You look great Jiyoon." Jiyoon blushed and smiled, "Thanks Yugy." No-one not even the other members of GOT7 knew about the fact that over the last two years Jiyoon and Yugyeom had started dating each other. It was a silent rule between them that they couldn't go out in public in something that the other didn't pick out, unless it was for an event. The two had made sure that they showed not favoritism to each other and avoided contact with each other in public. BamBam then grinned, "We haven't eaten yet, Jinyoung is still cooking....Did you wanna eat with us this morning?" Jiyoon nodded, "Yeah. I think it would help with my nerves....It's going to be so weird doing things without you guys." BamBam and Yugyeom nodded understanding how she felt. They gave her a quick hug before tossing her, her jacket and her bag. They even made sure her face mask was in her bag. The trio then began to make their way over to GOT7's dorm. 

When they got there and didn't bother knocking it caused the rest of the group to look up from what they were doing. Youngjae was reading on the couch, JB had headphones in - no doubt working on a new song, Mark and Jackson were sitting on the couch playing video games and yelling at each other in English, and Jinyoung was still in the kitchen cooking. When the group saw Jiyoon in her clothes they quickly called for both Jinyoung and their manager, they had decided that they wanted to take a group picture of their little 'family' before Jiyoon also became famous. Once the picture was taken, Jinyoung finished cooking and called the group into the kitchen. Everyone sat down and began eating right away. However Jiyoon only pushed her food around her plate promptly causing both Jinyoung and JB to fuss at her. Jinyoung looked slightly offended so JB talked instead. "Ya...Jiyoon....I know you're scared and nervous but you have to eat something. You can't let your fans worry about you okay?" Jiyoon nodded and slowly began eating. Yugyeom who was next to her lightly placed his hand on her's under the table where the others couldn't see, Jiyoon relaxed a little more. After everyone had finished eating Jiyoon's manager showed up to take her off to her fan signing. She quickly said bye to everyone and put her face mask on as she walked out the door.

As Jiyoon and her manager pulled up to the fan signing there was a big crowed already formed out front, and it looked as if another group was getting ready to leave the building. Jiyoon tried to ignore all of the fans as she stepped out of the van with her head down. One of the fans saw her hair and promptly called out for her, Jiyoon simply gave a short wave and kept walking. As she entered the building and made it back towards where the other group was, some fan who mistook her for a normal fan, ran after her and managed to cause her to stumble. When she did she promptly ended up in the arms of one of the other band's members. Looking up she recognized him from the club that day, and many times after, out of all the members of BTS she had to bump into Min Yoongi. Yoongi looked a little startled and surprised by suddenly having a girl in his arms. The managers promptly rushed the fan away from them as Yoongi helped Jiyoon stand up again. "Are you okay?" Jiyoon nodded and smiled, "Yeah. Thank you Yoongi-oppa." Right as she finished speaking she heard the rest of BTS calling for Yoongi. When Yoongi looked down and noticed a small detail that Jiyoon had forgotten about, her BTS bracelet that she always wore, that had Kim Namjoon's stage name Rap Monster written on it. Rather than causing a scene in the hallway, Yoongi grabbed her lightly by her wrist and pulled her towards the others. Jiyoon suddenly became even more nervous, she was about to meet her favorite group and wasn't even ready for it. Once they reached the room Yoongi stopped and turned to Jiyoon with his lazy smile, "It's okay, you can take the hat and mask off now." Jiyoon nodded and did as she was told, while one of the other managers ran off to tell the other two that Jiyoon was with them.

Once she had taken her hat and mask off, all of BTS looked shocked. The first to recover was Kim SeokJin who smiled warmly at her, "Hi I'm Kim SeokJin, but you can call me Jin. And you are?" Jiyoon blushed and smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you Jin-oppa. I'm Kim Jiyoon, the new female solo artist for JYP Entertainment....Also there's really no need for introductions....I've been a fan of you guys since you debuted. I still listen to your music, and sneak out to your concerts." At the mention of her sneaking out to concerts Namjoon frowned and promptly entered leader mode, "Jiyoon....If you are an idol like us, you can't be doing that. That's dangerous and you need sleep so you can train." Jiyoon promptly shrugged back a little, "I know. I'm sorry Namjoon-oppa." J-Hope and Jimin both huffed at Namjoon. "Ya! It's okay if she still wants to have fun before she becomes famous." Taehyung simply smiled and waved at Jiyoon knowing how akaward things like this could be. Jungkook smiled and her and held his hand out to her, "It's nice to meet you Jiyoon, I've heard a lot about you from Yugyeom and BamBam." Jiyoon turned slightly red at the mention of GOT7 while she shook his hand. "T-thank you Jungkook-oppa....They've done a great job of teaching me, and helping me to reach my goals." Jungkook blinked when she called him 'oppa' registering the fact that she had called all of them oppa. "Jiyoon-ah, how old are you?......I'm just wondering cause you called us all oppa." Jiyoon nodded and smirked a bit, "Don't worry Jungkook-oppa, I'm 18 so yes I'm younger than all of you." Jungkook simply nodded and sat back his question being answered. Yoongi and J-Hope however were not done with their questions. J-Hope looked at her and blinked, "Haven't we seen you somewhere before?" Yoongi nodded his head, "I agree she looks familiar....Namjoon, what's the name of that one rapper that we used to go watch but then he like disappeared or whatever?" Namjoon blinked and smiled, "You mean Jihoon?" Yoongi and J-Hope nodded, "Yeah him." Jiyoon quickly blinked and wanted to find anything to get out from under Namjoon's stare. It was like he was suspicious of her. Jiyoon shrugged, "I don't know who you're talking about oppa, sorry." The other two simply nodded and let it go. 

After all of that was said and done, the group started to warm up to her. They sat around and talked, while they listened to music. Mostly just them watching Jiyoon rap. There was something about the way that she rapped that reminded both Yoongi and Namjoon of the Jihoon guy they had just been talking about. Yoongi pushed it out of his mind thinking he was tired, and Namjoon pushed the thoughts away because she sounded much more polished than Jihoon did. Jiyoon was thankful that they hadn't found out about her or that they hadn't exposed her. Soon enough though they were leaving and she was left alone to wait for her fan signing to start.


End file.
